Standards such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1 and IEEE 802.3 provide a transmitter at the media access control (MAC) sublayer with the ability to select high priority frames to be sent over the physical layer (PHY) of the network, while holding back other lower priority frames. However, if a lower priority frame is currently being transmitted, the high priority frame is delayed until the lower priority frame is transmitted.